User talk:JamesOfVallron
-- LordTBT Talk! 05:09, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a great time 'ere! Iffen ye want t', ye can read me fanfic. See ya round!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:07, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Update:This Is Your Story Talk rules ---- Here a few rules to make sure you peoples don't spam or anything(Not like you would you are all good folks.right?)Anyway Follow these rules or else prepare to get a bad dose of karma! Rule 1:If you want to talk about random stuff or say hi then title it please. Rule 2:Updating should be title and have a sig.Rule 3: NO TROLLIN OR SPAMING! that is all take care now bye bye then.--JamesOfVallron 06:10, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ''Prologue'' In the seasons following the Southern Shores War, the war in which Lord Bloodstripe badger lord of the mountain stronghold of Salamandastron and the last remnant hares of the famed Long Patrol stood their courageous last stand as they battled the seething hordes of Veerath Karrv, the mountain of Salamandastron stood empty... Sorry I couldn't update y'all Saturday but here it is [[User blog:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn/This Is Your Story (official)|'This Is Your Story']] [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:05, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I speak a little French(taking a class, haven't learned much yet) but I did translate a few sentences in my fan fiction due to the fact that I had a French character in it Lord Sunflash The Lord of Flames Has Spoken Thanks Thanks for the birthday wishes! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 18:32, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Question Do you use the Redwall Wars Wiki? Just curious. [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 18:38, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok, I was just wondering [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 15:57, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Updating? Sure! Of course, I will update. Just take a glimpse now and then. It will be changed. I swear on my name, Fillehu Harelu ... eh, maybe not. I'm glad you liked it. I thought Assassins Creed was needed upgraded a bit in the Redwall spirit...... Greetingz from User:Ronnie Macleaf--If you see me, you´re dead 15:09, November 21, 2010 (UTC) http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Altair.jpg How do you like it? I made it on Heromachine. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm glade you like my story nice avatar by the way looks cool hope you enjoy more stories I or someone might make.Niko Banks (Talk) , 10:39, November 26, 2010, (UTC) Late Welcome Hello, JamesOfVallron, late welcome to Redwall Wiki! I haven't been here for awhile & noticed you're relatively new. It's nice to see some of the older generation on here ;). I also noticed you're a gamer, but... You don't have CoD4 on your list! D: Halo is pretty cool though. On a separate note: I noticed you're in need of a picture. I myself am an artist, I do art here & there, and I'd be happy to do one for you if you'd like. Only problem is that I have developed a bad habit of putting a piece off for later, and so it may take a very long time. Ttyl! Neildown--Merry Christmas! 60px| Unitrinoque Domino 03:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Opposite Spectrum Team UPADATE The stories are under go. If you indeed want to see your character come up into this story simply give it to us (Coldstrype the scythe, CopperJaw, or Steeltooth Slicewind.) You could even send us a picture of your character and he/she will obtain a propionate role within the story. We are happy to include you. However, you do not need to if you do not feel comfortable. Your opinions as to the story line will also be highly appreciated and if you want to see an advanced copy of the next chapter, inform CopperJaw (or just post on the prime website) and he can contact you via e-mail or wiki with a copy of the chapter for your reading. Also, a complex slideshow is in creation and will be ready in time. If you want your picture in this slide show, contact CopperJaw. If you do not have a picture, contact CopperJaw. With questions, comments, concerns contact Opposite Spectrum Team. Thank You for your cooperation. Hope to hear from you in the near future.--Opposite Spectrum Team 16:52, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Double Take I have to admit I took a double take when I found out that you too are a writer. And a good one at that. I would be honored if you took my offer to support this growing dream of fanfic novels.--Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 17:07, December 8, 2010 (UTC) To be a Black Robe, or not to be, that´s the question? Well, I thought you wanted to know that I have added a few new ideas. I hope you like it. I think it goes too fast, right?User blog:Ronnie Macleaf/The Black Robes If you want to continue to be updated so please write in my update list, ok? User:Ronnie Macleaf--If you see me, you´re dead 08:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) If you want to keep reading it The Tale of Tabun was just updated, if you don't want to be updated just tell me. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Update Update on The Tale of Tabun Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Opposite Spectrum Update! Chapter two of The Island Voyage is now complete! Warning: Use of muskets in the sencond half of this chapter. Opposite Spectrum Team 20:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Update Update, chapter ten of The Tale of Tabun. There is a bit of French in this chapter and if you translate it you may find a nice little mini-story Lord Sunflash I am always watching! DUUDEEE! We have something in common! (Besides the obvious mutual love of Redwall) You like Star Trek! Me too. Now, is it just the new movie you like, or the tv series, or perhaps both? Oh and by the way: Nice to meet you. xD --Russel Martin (formerly MERLOCK) 03:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I was reading your user page. ;) So when did you join??? I don't remember you, really. (I had another user on here and I left for a few months) --Russel Martin (formerly MERLOCK) 04:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) TToT update Chapter Eleven of The tale of Tabun is here. It is shorter but I have plans for the next few. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Hey James! Long time no see! I am glad I'm not banned anymore! (dances victory dance)I now have my own wiki now http://adviction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity! If you want to talk, here's a link to the place I'm usually at http://redwallwars.speeqe.com/ [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 13:31, January 22, 2011 (UTC) TToT Update Chapter Twelve is up Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Chapter 13 of The Tale of Tabun is up Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Glad we could agree, matey. Hehe :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 14:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hullo, Zurr Warbane Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I will not be updating The Tale of Tabun until I have another comment on it. Sorry but I need some kind of feedback. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Hello! i understand that u left a comment on my story 'haunted.' something about cliffhangers? well,i have chaptter two up and hopefully chapter 3 in the next week of so! constructive critiscism is welcome! Ariyh 11:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Just stop by to say that I love that picture of HEAVY! HAHAH, I just watched some YouTube videos on that guy : ) --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 21:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I updated A little night music! :D Also, I will be making an update page, so if you want updates, just put your sig there! --SalemtheCruel 14:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The Tale of Tabun/ The Lord of Flames is being deleted(I still have the backup)I am just not having fun writing it any more. I have instead decided to re-write my original Fan fic, Corbus Quick-blade it was my favorite and it needs to be better written than it was. Expect that the first re-vamped chapter will come soon, but it may be different than the original first chapter. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! You do computer animation? TOO COOOL! Right now I'm learning the interface of Maya Autodesk (Heck of a program). I would love to make a Redwall film or a fan fiction I was thinking of but I don't know how long it would take to do something like that. --Arthmael Fight Me!!! 17:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!! Its awesome to know someone that understands how hot it is where I live...hahaha. the martial arts I took are Tang Soo Do and I reached red belt , and my second one is Kung Fu-Five Animal styles, and I am very glad that you like the types of games I play, and thank you so much for coming by and saying HI!!! it warms my heart, and I saw that your an animator, that is so fantastic!!, I've always wanted to know how to animate but instead all I know is how to use Graphic Design sofware(photoshop,Illustrator) anyway just to let you know I love to READ!! so if you have any fan-fic that you want it to be read just message me and I'll read it ASAP!! Have a fantastic time!! May your blade always strike true and Happy storytelling!!!--Redmight 05:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Update to my story Just to tell you, Chapter 3 has been completed.